I Still Belong To You
by abluenite
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have a child together but aren't exactly in a relationship. What happens when enough is enough? (Updated and continued.) Modern Day AU Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Introduction

"Dada," I hear outside my door and I get up from my bed and open the door to find Katniss holding our daughter who is wrapped in a towel. She kicks her legs when she sees me and I take her from Katniss' arms.

"I need to clean up the bathroom; she splashed a lot of water. Can you start her nighttime ritual?" Katniss doesn't look at me as she speaks and just brushes a hand on Calla's cheek and heads toward the bathroom after I tell her yes.

"Come on baby," I whisper to Calla and she smiles toothily as I begin to walk toward her room. I lay her on her changing table first and put on a diaper and then apply lotion to her skin while humming her favorite song softly to her. My beautiful girl has thick curly hair like mine, but it's the color her of her mother's. Her deep blue eyes are all mine though.

I finish getting her ready for bed and in the distance I hear Katniss cleaning the bathroom. When I'm in her rocking chair reading her a book I catch Katniss in the doorway watching us and I continue reading the story. She has a deep frown and I want to go to her, but I know it won't accomplish anything.

Katniss and I aren't technically in a relationship. We dated off and on in our early twenties but decided we were better at being friends than lovers. One night after my father suddenly died, I found myself crying in her arms. One thing led to another and Calla was created. Katniss was initially upset that we were so careless and didn't use any type of protection but when she first saw the sonogram of our little girl she softened and was just as excited as I was about becoming parents.

This was short lived, as her feelings changed a few months after we brought Calla home. We eventually moved into a larger apartment together, but only to be co-parents. I stay in my room and Katniss in hers and while in the past 16 months I've wanted to knock on her door; I've refrained.

After I put Calla down and turn on the mobile above her crib, I check the baby monitor and leave the room. I find Katniss leaning against the counter waiting for the tea kettle to boil and I walk further into the kitchen.

"She's asleep," I whisper and Katniss just nods not turning her head to me. I stand on the other side of the room just watching her.

"Are you still going out tonight?" Her voice is flat as she stares off in the direction of the tea kettle. I had been planning to go out with my brothers tonight to celebrate the recent opening of a third location of our family's bakery. Katniss seemed indifferent that I was going out tonight, but I started to wonder if she had plans.

"Did you want to go out tonight?" I question

"With you? No," she answers quickly.

"I didn't mean with me," I recover. "I meant with your friends. I feel like you never go out."

"I'm fine Peeta," she answers back coldly. "Besides you're with Calla all day while I'm at work. You deserve some time to yourself."

"That's the thing," I counter. "I like being with her, and I think I want to stay in tonight."

"Why?"

"I want to be with you." I've been thinking about this all day and seeing Katniss leaning up against the counter so alone confirmed it for me. I really want to be with her tonight. The room falls silent and for the first time tonight Katniss looks over to me, her expression just as flat as before.

"I don't want to be with you," she replies and turns her head back around to the tea kettle which is nearly done. When it begins to whistle I cross the room and shut it off before Katniss can reach it and I turn around to face her. Katniss' expression is hard as I look down at her and I stand there.

"Excuse me Peeta. I'm in the middle of making my tea."

"I miss you."

"Peeta," she says with an edge to her voice.

"I miss your smile and your laugh. I miss holding you close at night and all the talks we would have…"

"_Peeta,_" she interrupts impatiently.

"I miss making love to you," I tell her finally.

"Well that's definitely not going to happen," she breathes and her face turns into a deep scowl. "Just get out of my way Peeta seriously. Tonight is the not the night for this. Just go and hang out with your brothers."

"No," I demand.

"Lower your voice Peeta. You'll wake up Calla." I lower my head and I feel her walk around me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…"

"Just what? Are you just now realizing I exist?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Peeta. You ignore me all the time unless Calla is around or if we're in public. At home you take care of her and then you're hold up in your room. Why is tonight any different?"

"I don't ignore you Katniss. I just give you your space."

"Space? Is that what you call it?" Every word coming out of her mouth is dripping with anger, even more than usual.

"Are you mad?" I murmur. Katniss stares at me and her eyes start to water. I'm completely surprised at this reaction and I walk closer to her laying a hand on her forearm. "What did I do? Tell me Katniss. Did I hurt you or something?"

"No," she answers and a tear falls down her cheek. "You're perfect and I'm the messed up one."

"I'm not perfect," I counter. She ignores me and continues to speak.

"You're here living with me even though we're not together and it just makes me so mad. We created this beautiful child and I messed it up and couldn't have a relationship with you, but you stayed. You deserve better than being stuck here with me."

"No, don't say that," I implore wiping her tears. "I'm here for Calla, but I'm also here for you. I love you Katniss." Her eyes widen at my admission and she stands there staring up at me.

"How could you love me when I keep pushing you away?"

"I don't know. I always have and always will." I run my hand down her arm and she visibly shudders. "Do you love me Katniss?" I whisper close to her ear.

"I don't know," and she begins to cry, fat tear drops sliding down her face. I wrap my arms around her and I pull her into me hugging her tight. I run my hand up and down her braid hoping to soothe her in the way I used to. She cries against me and I rest my head on top of hers. I take in the scent of her shampoo and it reminds me of all the times I had her in my arms like this. I always enjoyed holding Katniss and whenever we were together, this is how we would be even when we were just friends.

"I love you so much that I couldn't let you go. I wanted Calla to know that I loved her mother no matter what and that's why I stayed." Katniss continues to cry against me and I place a kiss on the top of her head on her hair.

When she finally stops, I push her back to look at her face. Her eyes are red and swollen and her cheeks splotchy.

"I need to get to bed," she mumbles.

"What about your tea?"

"I'll be alright. I think I just need to wash my face and go to bed." Katniss walks out of my embrace and toward her room.

"Goodnight," I call after her and I hear her reply back in a low voice.

I feel strangely lonely when I finally head into my room after checking on Calla. I had hoped to be able to talk to Katniss a little more, but I assume she's a bit overwhelmed at everything; I know I am. After changing my clothes and washing my own face, I get into my bed and look up at the ceiling. I text my brother Rye that I won't be coming out tonight; citing that Calla isn't feeling well, and wish him and Wheaton a safe night.

Thoughts mainly about Katniss run through my head. I just told her how I've been feeling for the longest and it made her cry. Guilt creeps up and finally after tossing and turning in bed, I get up and decide to check on Katniss. I walk quietly to her room and knock gently hoping that she'd hear it.

"Hi," Katniss answers soon after as she opens the door. She's wearing one of my white t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts.

"Is that my shirt?" I ask raising an eyebrow and pointing to it.

"Oh," she blushes. "I think so. Sorry I might have taken this out of your room a while back." So she does want to remember the good times.

"It's okay. I know you always like how soft they were," I smile at her.

"It smells like you," she murmurs and our eyes meet. "I miss you too Peeta." I stand there looking at her letting her confession sink in and somehow walk closer to her.

"Then what are we doing?"

"I don't know." I stand over her looking down at her big gray eyes and I steadily get lost in her.

"I love you Katniss, I really do."

"I know," she replies shakily.

"Then let me in." My lips crash into hers and I slowly show her how much I love her through this kiss. She kisses me back fisting my t-shirt and letting out low moans as I run my hands through her hair and unloosen her braid. "Let me show you how much I love you," I implore and she nods her head against me, her eyes shut and her face flushed.

I pick her up and bring her to her bed continuing my kisses on her soft lips. I lay her down and then I back up to start to undress. I leave only my boxers on and then I hover over her and begin to plant kisses on her neck. Katniss sighs against me and runs her fingers through my curls.

My hands find themselves under her shirt smoothing the skin there on her sides and belly. She shutters at my touch and my mouth lands on hers again sucking in the moans she's casting. I gently slide the shirt up and over her head, exposing her breasts to me after so long. Her eyes are wide and full of want as I rub her breasts with my hands. Her dusty nipples stand on end and I lower to my head to suck them in my mouth.

She moans and whimpers as I take in the sensitive buds over and over again.

"Peeta!" She hisses and I nibble them just like she always liked.

I make a trail of kisses down her stomach before I reach her sleep shorts and I look up to her as I begin to pull those down her long legs. I just stare at her and I can't believe after all this time I'm in front of her like this. I gently part her legs and run my hand up and down her thighs, placing kisses sporadically.

When I get close to her opening, her breath hitches and then I'm there.

"Mm," I sigh as allow myself to enjoy the best part of making love to her. Her head is turn back and up against the headboard and her hands are tangled in my hair.

"Yes," she cries as my tongue assaults her clit repeatedly. I know exactly how she likes this done, and even though it's been a while since I've done this, I've thought about it all the time. "Baby, I'm so close," she whines and I speed up in anticipation of her orgasm. With a loud high pitched moan she comes for the first time with me in a long time.

I walk on my knees up the side of the bed and I pull her close to me and I kiss her. Katniss trembles in my arms and her eyes are shut tight. I continue placing kisses on her face when I feel her hand drag along my stomach and to the front of my sleep shorts. I tense up when I feel her pulling at the sides to rid me of them. I lift my hips and use my feet to take them off all the way.

Katniss' small hand grips me and she massages me up down while planting small kisses on my lips. I place a hand on her hip to guide her body to me and she stills her hand.

"Have you been with anyone else?" She whispers against my lips.

"No." I reply. "Have you?"

"No." Katniss guides her body over toward my hard member and rubs me along her entrance. "I'm on birth control so we don't have to use a condom if you don't want to."

"Do you want to?" I ask straining at the feeling of her wetness.

"I want to feel you completely," she responds back and I smile up at her and she begins to slide my dick inside of her.

"Oh my God," I moan as I feel her tight walls against me.

"It's been a long time," she breathes. "Over a year. I'm practically a virgin." I smile at her but my eyes close as I let the sensation of her take over. I always loved when she rode me, but at this rate I'll come in a few minutes. I still her on top of me and with one quick maneuver I'm on top of her now pumping into her slowly.

"I don't want to finish too fast," I whisper into her ear and place kisses there. I begin to pump into her in a slow grind and she moans softly. "You feel amazing," and my hips smack against her and she grabs my back. I feel her nails dig into me as I continue moving inside of her.

The words I wanted to say for so long are on my tongue and I feel my orgasm begin to build. Her breath is hitching and her moans are higher and I pick up speed, our bodies smacking in a loud rhythm.

"Baby I'm close," she wails and I place my hand on her clit to help bring her there. Soon enough I feel her clenching around me and saying my name as she comes. I'm not far behind breathing her name as I empty inside of her. We collapse to her bed, completely spent and nearing exhaustion.

I pull Katniss' wet body close to me and I kiss her forehead.

"I love you Katniss," I tell her in her ear. She turns around to face me and hovers above me.

"Yes," she responds and I'm slightly confused. "You asked me earlier if I still loved you, and I said I didn't know, but now I do. Yes I love you." A wide smile crosses my face and Katniss' lights up as well. I pull her down for a kiss that quickly intensifies.

We make love the entire night, and by the morning we're both so exhausted but completely satiated. From that moment on we decide to try again and this time we promise to one another that it will be different.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at abluenite!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided to continue this story after receiving positive feedback from you guys! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy. **

**The story will start from the beginning when they first conceived their daughter.**

* * *

**_Nearly 2 1/2 years before the introduction..._**

I'm taking a nap on the couch when I'm awakened by loud knocking on my front door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I yell as I pull on my robe and walk toward the door shaking the remnants of sleep from my body. I glance at the clock on the wall and see it's a little past 8pm. I came in from work and through my exhaustion I collapsed on the couch and fell fast asleep.

"Peeta! Oh my goodness, what happened?" I ask Peeta when I open the door and see him standing there almost in a zombie state and with a red puffy face, his eyes rimmed with tears. I pull him in and he falls in my arms and just breaks down. I close the door and somehow maneuver him to the couch to sit down.

"What happened?" I implore looking into his bloodshot eyes. He can barely talk as he chokes on his tears and shakes in my embrace. I run my hands through his blonde curls and he continues to shake against me. Just as I attempt to question him again, my cell phone rings and I ignore it. I receive the tone of a message and continue to console Peeta.

"My d-dad," he stutters and I push him forward to look up at him.

"What happened to your dad?"

"He's d-dead," he whispers and he bursts into tears and falls against me again. When my phone rings again I reach for it and see it's Peeta's brother Rye calling me.

"Hello, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rye responds in a low voice. "Is Peeta there with you?"

"He is. What happened Rye?"

"Our dad had a heart attack this morning and was rushed to the hospital. A little over an hour ago he passed away. Peeta and I left the bakery when our mother called us and Brandon is driving up now with his wife and kids."

"I'm so sorry Rye." I reply and tears begin to well up in my own eyes.

"Thank you. I was just worried about Peeta because after they pronounced our father dead he ran out of here. I tried to go after him but I needed to be with Mom."

"Is Alana there with you?" I request about his fiancé.

"She's here."

"Alright. I'll take care of Peeta tonight."

"Thank you," and he wishes me good night and we hang up the phone.

I focus my attention on Peeta who is still crying onto me and I pull him closer in an embrace continuing to comfort him.

"I'm here for you Peeta." I brush some sweat soaked curls from his forehead. "Stay with me tonight," I whisper to him and he nods his head against my chest; his cries quieting down.

Peeta and I stay locked into one another on the couch and I listen to his cries get louder and then eventually grow softer; all the while whispering sweet things to him. Peeta and I aren't a couple right now but we did date in the past. We remained friends after we broke up and we both still care a great deal about the other.

"Peeta," I murmur after a little while, "Let's go to bed." Peeta backs away from me with my arms falling around him and out of my former grip.

"Are you sure?" His voice low and childlike.

"Of course. I want to take care of you." I give him a small smile and one side of his mouth curls up just slightly.

Peeta and I walk quietly into my room where I gather some night clothes and change in the bathroom. He puts on an undershirt he left at my house ages ago with his boxers. I smile shyly at him as I get in the bed and I open my arms as he crawls in beside me.

"I want to hold you until you fall asleep," I whisper and he complies resting his body in my embrace. I place a small kiss on his temple before I tighten my grip on him and began to hum a song to continue to help calm him. I feel his body relax against mine after a few moments but I continue to sing.

I'm not sure when I eventually fall asleep but some time in the middle of the night I hear Peeta screaming and I wake up to him shaking and crying all over again.

"Peeta wake up!" I command and he continues to cry and shake. Peeta opens his eyes slowly and a few more tears spill out. "I'm here, it's okay," I plead and he nods his head slowly before turning toward me again and falling into my awaiting arms. I continue to say reassuring words to him as he cries once again begin to settle down. When I think he's finally calm again he surprises me and lifts his body up and leans over me.

"Thank you," he whispers wiping his face. "I don't know what would have happened if I had to go to my apartment like this."

"I would have come over and still would have held you," I smile up at him and his expression softens. Peeta leans down and places a kiss on my forehead and his lips warm that spot spreading the heat down and across my face. For the first time in a long time I see Peeta vulnerable and it scares me; it makes me want to protect him. I push myself up until my face is mere inches from his and place my hand on his stubbly jaw.

We sit there staring at one another and I begin to feel a heat between us and without warning he leans into me and presses his lips against mine. It's a familiar feeling yet different as we kiss the other for the first time in a long while. I tilt my head up to him and part my lips as his tongue slips in and caresses mine. Peeta's hands slide up and down the sides of my body bringing me closer to him and in one quick moment under him as he kisses me.

"Peeta," I whisper as his kisses trail to my neck. He's whimpering again as I feel his wet face against my skin. His hands travel the length of my tank top and rest hesitantly at the hem. Peeta looks over to me and I give him permission with my eyes to undress me. My body hums at his touch remembering just how much he used to make it sing when we were intimate.

I lift my arms as the thin material goes over my head and his mouth descends on the skin on my chest. I coo as his tongue traces patterns on my skin, going lower until he's at my breast. He takes a nipple in his mouth slowly sucking and low moans escape me. I buck my hips reaching for his groin and I am met by his stiff member. I reach down to massage it and he moans vibrating against my sensitive skin.

"Mm," I respond as he nibbles on me and finally reach for his boxers yanking them down. He gives me a look almost surprised that I am undressing him but I know he needs this relief to help him relax if only for a little while. I reassure him by pulling his hands to my own sleep shorts which he hastily pulls off. I smile as he takes off his own shirt and then lowers himself on top of me and between my legs. I feel him rub his cock against my opening and my breath hitches before I pull him further down on me.

"Is this alright?" He asks as he places a small kiss on my lips.

"Yes Peeta. Make love to me," and with that he pushes into both of us groaning in pleasure. I watch his face the entire time as he fights conflicting emotions of grief and pleasure.

"It's alright," I whisper to him and he leans against my neck continuing to thrust inside of me. My neck is wet from his tears and I run my hands through is curls attempting to help relax him.

"I love you," he whimpers against me and I reply with the same sentiment and before I know it I'm shattering beneath him and he comes soon after.

Peeta rolls off me and gathers me in his arms as he settles down lying beside me.

"Thank you," he mentions quietly and I run my hand through his hair smiling up at him. For the rest of the night I listen to his heartbeat entangled into him never letting go of my friend who at this moment needed me the most.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave comments! Find me on tumblr at abluenite.**


	3. Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning holding Katniss, her hair forming a sheet over my arm that is cradling her head. I smile down at her as she breaths quietly against my chest. I woke up three times last night and each time we made love to help me fall back to sleep. The second time I took her from behind and made her come twice before I found my release. The last time she was on top with her hips moving slowly over me gripping every inch of me. It didn't take long for either of us at that point.

I must have told her I loved her a dozen times through it all and looking at her this morning I feel that emotion rushing through me; along with grief. I'll have to text Rye in an hour or so to confirm meeting up with the family to go over dad's last wishes. It's surreal thinking about never seeing my father again. He was the rock of our family; he kept us boys in line and our mother happy even on her saddest days. She suffered from depression for many years and sometimes wasn't the best mother to us. Dad always seemed to be able to calm her and bring her back to what he called her "old self."

Tears are welling up in my eyes when I notice Katniss staring up at me.

"Hey," she says quietly running a hand across my cheek catching a stray tear.

"Hey baby," I respond and kiss her forehead. I study her a few minutes running my hands through her hair while she catches my tears. "Do you have to work today?" I interrupt my thoughts and ask her.

"Yes, but I was planning on calling out so I can spend the day with you. What do you have to do today?"

"I need to get back to my parent's place and go over everything. I sent Rye a text in the middle of the night that I'd be over in the morning."

"Sounds good."

Katniss and I eventually get out of the bed and find our way into her shower washing the other quietly while only sharing a few kisses. We're out of the apartment soon after hearing from Rye, driving to my parent's house. I feel the anxiety of the situation creeping over me as we get closer to my childhood home and Katniss notices. She places her hand on my leg a few times squeezing and gives me a reassuring smile.

We walk into the house and find everyone sitting down in the living room. Alana is handing out drinks when they all notice the two of us and begin pulling us into embraces.

"Nice to see you Katniss," Renee my brother Brandon's wife says. Both her and Alana were always fond of her from the first time they met her and often told me that we would end up together. She pulls me into a hug before I head further into the living room.

I find my mother on the couch playing with my niece Bella and nephew Adam.

"Hey guys," I greet and they excitedly hug me. My mother looks up and gives me a small smile and I return it. I sit down next to her sending the kids into the kitchen to their mother.

"Hello Mom," I murmur and she pulls me closer to her.

"I'm glad you're here Peeta," she whispers against my neck as she hugs me. "Your father was so important to all of us and it'll be difficult to go on without him but we must." I nod my head against her and then pull back wiping the tears that had started to leak.

Our moment is interrupted when Brandon walks in and gets our attention. Katniss slips down next to me after she hugs my mother and gives her condolences.

"Thanks guys for coming this morning. Dad had everything pretty much planned out for a situation like this, so I took the liberty of calling the funeral home this morning for arrangements so that's one less thing to worry about. All of his assets were divided among his three sons and mom so all I'll need for the lawyer is everyone's signatures."

I look over at Katniss as Brandon speaks and she's focused on him and her hand is wound around one of mine. I almost miss Brandon's last sentence when she turns around and squeezes my hand.

"Did you hear me Peet?" Brandon questions.

"Um what?" I request turning around to him.

"Dad left the bakery to you and Rye to run. His share and mom's share are to be divided between you two since you're both here. I'm still withholding our previous agreement of being a silent partner." I look over at Rye and he's smirking a bit, while Alana rubs his back. I think he eventually wanted to do something else but with having a fiancé and him taking too long to decide, it seems fate has decided for him.

"Oh," I reply a bit shocked. I didn't really think about what would happen to the bakery, but knew Mom didn't want to work there if Dad wasn't there. I always enjoyed working there so it's an honor to have more control over it.

Brandon produces a few papers that Dad had drawn up already and we all take our turns signing in agreement to what is given to us. Not only will I receive a portion of the bakery, but a portion of his life insurance after all of his final expenses are paid. I'm glad Dad was organized enough so we wouldn't have to figure these things out ourselves.

Katniss and I stay over well after lunch, which was served by Alana and Renee, and catch up with my family. She's a hit with all of them as usual and seems to even put a smile on my mother's face with a funny story from work. We hug everyone and find ourselves in Katniss' car heading back to her apartment.

"I'm sorry," she begins and I turn around to her. "Did you want to go back to your place for a little bit to get some clothes are something? I want you to stay with me a little while if that's okay."

"Sure, that's alright." Katniss turns off the route to her place and heads to mine. I live closer to the bakery because I usually worked the early shift and Rye the later one. We have four workers beside Mom and Dad, but now we'll have to hire at least one more person and Rye and I will have to increase our hours.

When we pull up to the two family house where my apartment is, Katniss parks and then opens her door to get out. She meets me on my side and holds my hand as we walk to the front door and up the stairs. My apartment is dark and quiet when we open the door and I immediately excuse myself to pack some clothes hastily so we can leave. I've been living here since after finishing college and not wanting to stay home anymore. I guess I just feel like I belong with Katniss right now with how she is taking care of me. At that thought I start to wonder just what we are to one another.

Katniss walks in my room and interrupts my thoughts to help me pack.

"How much should I pack?" I question.

"How long do you want to stay with me?"

"I don't know," I shrug.

"Well just pack a week's worth and we'll go from there," she smiles at me and I lean over to kiss her. I wonder if she knows how much she grounds me with her affection.

Our slow kiss turns into us falling against my bed and undressing quickly. I fumble around in my side drawer for a condom as Katniss readies me with her mouth. I nearly drop it as she pulls back; the sensation leaving me breathless.

"God Katniss," I breathe and she just chuckles against me. In a few quick movements the condom is unwrapped and on and I'm inside of her again for the fourth time in less than 24 hours. I stare down at her beautiful gray eyes as I keep pushing her closer to the edge. I haven't been with anyone else in months and Katniss in over 2 years. It feels amazing to be with someone you love especially in a time like this. The feeling of my orgasm washes over me suddenly and I feel my release, and soon after I feel her tightening around me.

We're both satiated and for a little while I'll be happy, that is until we wake up from the nap we're falling into and I realize I'll be picking out a casket with my brothers tomorrow to bury my father in. I push the realization behind me and hold Katniss closer. She's already nodding off and smiling her beautiful smile against me. I love her so much and after this is all over, I want to show her just how much I appreciate all that she is doing for me.


	4. Chapter 3

The planning for Peeta's father funeral is painful to say the least. Most nights when Peeta comes over he looks completely drained. I hold him tight when we fall asleep and often in the middle of the night we make love. It helps him get through each day and I feel that I'm actually helping him in all of this.

His family decides to have the wake for Mr. Mellark on Wednesday and Thursday night and then the funeral and burial on Friday morning. My boss allows me to work from home those days so that I can be with Peeta. During both nights of the wake I never leave Peeta's side and it takes every ounce of strength for him not to lose it.

On the final night and after all of the other family members and friends leave, Peeta and his immediate family spend some extra time with Mr. Mellark. I stand close as Peeta kneels next to his father and speaks to him in low tones. I can hear the tears in his voice but he only manages to let a few tears slide down his face. It's extremely painful to watch as I want to wrap Peeta in my arms and hold him until the pain goes away.

The day of his father's funeral I spend extra time in the morning helping him relax and after a hot shower together he's finally ready to get dressed and face this day. A black limo picks us up from my apartment and we ride with his mother, brothers and their respective fiancé, wife and children. I hold Peeta's hand the entire time watching as he maintains the stone mask he managed just before we left the house.

Peeta is wearing a black tailored suit he bought for this and I'm in a black pant suit. He smoothed his hair back with gel, so his usual unruly curls are tamed while his blue eyes seem a shade darker. I go for my signature braid that hangs over my shoulder. Peeta's family chats among themselves but I stay focused on him. I whisper to him that I love him and that I'll always be here for him. He smiles weakly at me and I lean in to capture his lips. Peeta leans his head against my forehead and closes his eyes tight.

I walk into the church with his family and take a seat in the front next to Peeta. I listen as the officiant of the service begins the service for Mr. Mellark. It starts with a few words from some of his good friends and then the family will speak. Many of the business owners in town that have known him since they opened the bakery; which was before Peeta was born, talk about how good of a businessman and mostly a good friend he was to all of them.

A few more people stand up and talk about Mr. Mellark and the sentiment of their words brings a few tears to my eyes. Peeta has begun to cry and I move closer to him pressing my body to the side of his arm and then I wipe the tears from his face. He turns to look down at me and wipes the tears from my face.

Finally Peeta's brothers make their own speeches about their dad and with that Peeta completely breaks down. I now have him in my arms and he just cries against me. For the rest of the service I just work on taking care of him.

When it's time to head back into the limo and to the cemetery, Peeta takes a drink from the bottle of liquor that is provided by the company they rented from. He seems to calm down a bit and even has small conversations with his family. For the first time I move over to his mother and hug her. She's a bit shaken up from the last few days, but we manage a small conversation. She thanks me for taking care of Peeta during the preparation and everything so far. Afterward I find my way back to my seat next to Peeta and he leans against me and closes his eyes.

We arrive at the cemetery and file out of the limo, my hand locked in his. I hand Peeta the sunglasses he requested I bring just for the burial and he places them on his face. I run my hand across his cheek and kiss him there lightly as we begin the walk to his father's plot. I hear crying in the distance as we approach it. Peeta holds onto me tightly when we finally reach it and take our seats in the chairs set out for the family.

Once again the officiant begins the burial service and allows us to give our last respects to Mr. Mellark. Family and friends begin walking forward and place flowers on his casket. I help Peeta up and we walk slowly to his father's casket to throw the roses we were given when we sat down. I can feel Peeta shaking against me and I whisper to him that I love him and that I'll never leave his side. After several minutes of looking down at the casket and crying softly to himself, he throws the flower down. I follow his lead throwing mine down and then I take his hand and we walk back to our seats.

The casket is lowered and Mrs. Mellark breaks down having to be held up by Brandon. Peeta begins his choked sobs and I lean against the side of his head with tears running down my face. He wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to him pressing his nose against my cheek. When he begins to manage his crying, some of his distant family members come up to him and give their condolences and hug him. He introduces me to them and many seem grateful that Peeta isn't alone in all of this.

Finally the limo takes us back to his parent's house where some of the other family gather and food is served. Peeta and I stay in his old bedroom for most of the evening just lying there. Even though he looks exhausted he doesn't sleep. He holds me close to him and I press kisses to his jaw, his hands drawing patterns on my lower back.

We fall asleep eventually in one another's arms but wake up throughout the night. Around three in the morning Peeta gives up on sleeping and sits up in bed. I sit up next to him and he stares off at a spot on the wall across from where we are.

"Thank you," Peeta tells me squeezing my hand. "Thank you for holding me up today."

"Of course Peeta. I told you I'd be here for you." I kiss his cheek and we continue to sit there.

"I don't know where I'd be without you," he responds picking up my hand and placing a kiss on it.

After a quick breakfast with his family in the morning we say our goodbyes and head back to my apartment to change. I'll have to work some time in the afternoon, but for the moment it's Peeta and I.

We find ourselves in bed again trying to take a quick nap but sleep never comes for him. He stays up stroking my hair as I doze in and out of sleep. I wake up to small kisses on my face and Peeta flush to my body. I lean my head up to catch a kiss and he complies deepening it as soon as my mouth opens for him.

From there Peeta undresses me and he takes his time kissing my skin. When I look at his eyes I still see grief but I know he's trying to push it away. I honestly don't mind being his distraction because I need it too. Mr. Mellark was always so kind to me whenever Peeta brought me around his family. We would share jokes and he would tell me all the embarrassing stories of Peeta's childhood. He was like a favorite uncle to me and that's what I'll miss the most.

My eyes close as Peeta descends on my body and lands in between my legs. I sigh when I feel his wet tongue against me and he slowly swirls it around my clit making my head spin. I begin to chant his name as the sensation becomes more intense and when I feel my orgasm start to build, I grind into his face and his grabs my hips. I fall over the edge soon after shuttering as the kisses he now places ascending my body tickle me.

Peeta leans over to kiss my mouth and I taste myself letting out a moan as he begins to push inside of me. I lift my hips to meet him and we're in a push and pull as we both race toward our orgasm. My eyes are locked on his and I can see tears threatening to well up. Peeta wipes his face after a tear falls and I pull him down to me, slowing our push and pull into a grind. The tears are running down his face as he pumps into me but I get lost in the feeling of his hard member. Soon enough I hear his low cries and when he finally comes they seem to get louder.

"Why did God take him away from us," he stammers against my neck now fully crying and his naked body shaking against me.

"I'm so sorry Peeta. I'm so sorry," I repeat breathlessly, but it doesn't affect him. I turn us over on our sides, and pull the sheets up to our chins and wrap my arms around him.

"There's so much I didn't get to ask him," he continues to cry, and I shush him telling him it's all okay. I run my hands through his hair which seems to help him calm a little bit, but the tears continue to fall.

Between Peeta's crying and him begging God for his father, he falls asleep finally in the late afternoon. I text my boss that I'll sign in sometime in the late evening to work and he replies back that it's okay. For right now I need to make sure Peeta gets through the next few hours and me leaving his side is not an option.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Find me on tumblr at abluenite. Feedback is always appreciated and welcomed.**


	5. Chapter 4

It's a few days before I realize that I've been laying around the house in and out of a dream state. It's been difficult to fall asleep without reliving the fact that my father is no longer here with us. I have nightmares about the night that he died and in some of them I'm the one pulling the plug or doing something to give him the heart attack in the first place.

My brothers and I were lucky enough to get a week off from work with the workers we have taking on extra shifts so that we can rest a bit. Katniss has been monumental in this grieving process by insisting I stay with her in her apartment. She only goes back to mine to pick up new clothes and to check my mail.

The third day in when I've been bunched up in her sheets, she comes in and gently nudges me out the bed so that she can change them. When I go and come back from the bathroom the bed is nicely made but before I can stick a toe in she takes me by the hand and back in the bathroom.

"You need a shower Peeta and then some lunch." She informs me as she starts to undress me. I admit standing under hot water has been the last thing on my mind as well as eating. She managed to coax a few bowls of soup in me the last few days but I know she's been frustrated at my lack of doing much else.

After she undresses me she takes off her own clothes and guides me into the shower, closing the door behind us. I watch her as she turns on the water and sprays me with the removable shower head and then herself. Katniss works some body wash into my skin with a shower poof and scrubs my skin until it's a light pink. I stand there and observe her work as she washes me from top to bottom. I feel like a car in a car wash.

When she's done with me she washes herself and requests I do her back. As I lift my hands to clean her back something stirs within me. I haven't had much of a sex drive since the last time I broke down while I was still inside of her, but somehow the view of her toned back with soap dripping down it does something to my groin; in a good way.

After we rinse off she turns and notices my state of arousal and smirks at me. Katniss turns off the shower and leads me back into the room where she takes her time drying me off and teasing me. I manage a small smile when she rubs the towel over my cock and then playfully crawls over the bed for a condom. She slips it on me and then bends ever so slightly on the bed where I meet her in a slow thrust.

I admit it does feel great to connect with her like this, but I can't help but experience those same feelings as before as she grows wetter around me. I manage to push her over the edge and then myself with a small orgasm. I gather her in my arms afterward and smile down at her.

"I love you," I whisper to her and she replies back with the same sentiment.

By the end of the week I'm on some sort of schedule where I shower with her in the morning, have breakfast with her before work, and finally manage a small lunch she either prepares ahead of time or I throw together. I call my brothers and mother a few times a day and on Friday Katniss brings me over to see them all at my parent's house. My mother seems to be doing better having thrown herself into knitting which she loved to do on her days off. Since the funeral it seems she's made two blankets and a few hats. It's interesting seeing my mother cope with my father's death as she has become a much quieter version of herself.

My brothers seem to also be in better spirits but I attribute that to their own families. We've all grown closer to the women we love and it's a great support to have them there from us. Even my niece and nephew seem more well behaved than usual and it seems all they want to do is keep Brandon happy.

The night before I have to return to work we have a family dinner and as I watch Katniss with my family I start to realize that I don't want what has developed between us during this extremely emotional time in my life to end. When we go back to her apartment that night I sit her down for a talk.

"Katniss there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure baby, shoot." She turns to me on the couch setting down the book she was reading as I was half watching a basketball game.

"I want to think you for all that you have done for me over the past few weeks with my dad," I begin.

"Of course Peeta. Anything for you, you know that."

"I also wanted to ask you about what's been going on with us since then."

"Okay," she nods.

"We've made love a few times and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe start back up that relationship we abandoned a few years back. I think we're older now and can handle it. We're both in our careers and we both know our feelings for one another…" I trail off noticing a look from her. My heart sinks a bit hoping she feels the same way I do. I really hope she hasn't been having sex with me only for a distraction.

"Yes," she smiles leaning over to pull me into a kiss. "I thought you'd never ask!" And I see her eyes become glassier. "I was hoping you felt this way. I knew it wasn't just a fluke the feelings I had when we made love." She smiles again before kissing me again. It quickly intensifies and I take her right there on the couch.

I return to the bakery the next day; the first time since my dad passed away and the building feels so empty and different without his presence. My coworkers there smile when they finally see me and offer a few condolences. Through glassy eyes I begin my usual morning procedures and find myself going through the motions of everything. By lunch time I'm exhausted and decide to head home early. They all seem to understand and I leave without question.

That night Katniss sits on my lap and feeds me the lamb stew she made for us while sneaking kisses in between spoonfuls. She appears happy as she does this and her mood affects me and I manage a few smiles. I look into her eyes carefully as she lifts the spoon to my mouth and I wonder if this could be life for now on. Could I make a life with this woman, my best friend? I know I'm ahead of myself and my heightened emotions are making me think odd things, but I haven't been more comfortable with another woman since I was last with her.

I hold her close to me when we retire to bed and I listen as she hums to me to help me fall asleep. I love the weight of her against me as it reassures me I'm not alone in this. I wake a few times in the middle of the night but when I don't notice Katniss awaken with me, I conclude that I've stopped screaming during my nightmares. I wake up terrified and with a quick squeeze of Katniss or me pulling her closer to me helps me settle down.

It continues on like this for weeks our routine and eventually Katniss asks me to move in with her. I agree to it and break my lease on my apartment without question. She has begun to look different to me over this time but I can't put my finger on to why that is. Her smile seems brighter and her moods more intense. Whenever we're together I feel myself changing and I wonder if this is how it feels to fall completely in love with someone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Follow me on tumblr at abluenite!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the super late update! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It's been three months since Peeta and I have made it official and just a few weeks past that, that his father passed away. Peeta has had his ups and downs with his moods but talking about his feelings have helped him improve. He steadily eased back into his work routine and with the help of his brothers and their team, the bakery's business has boomed.

After growing close to Peeta once again and our relationship getting only stronger as the days pass, I decided it was time to stop using condoms and to get on birth control. Peeta liked the idea of me wanting us to transition this way as it showed our deep trust for the other. He would have been with me at this appointment, but since it's a busy season, he had to stay at work.

"Hello Katniss my dear," my gynecologists tells me as I sit on the table draped in a paper gown. "What brings you in today?"

"My boyfriend and I are getting pretty serious and I wanted to transition to a birth control option other than condoms." I blush slightly as the older woman looks at me and my chart.

"They took a urine and blood sample before I came in correct?"

"Yes they did."

"Alright some basic questions while I wait for them to come back with everything. When was your last period?" I take out my cellphone and look on the application I use to track my periods.

"Hmm," I think to myself scrolling through the app. "It looks like two months ago."

"Do you have irregular periods?"

"Only when I'm dealing with a lot of stress. My job right now is pretty stable but my boyfriend's father did die 3 ½ months ago." She nods her head and suddenly there's a knock on the door. A medical assistant hands a paper to her and then disappears from the room.

"Well I think I may know why you're period has been so late," she smiles at me slightly. "You're pregnant Katniss."

On the entire drive back to the apartment I let those words roll through my head. _You're pregnant Katniss. _How did this even happen? I remember using condoms with Peeta the entire relationship with him, but then I think back to some of the more spontaneous times we made love, like for instance the first night he came over after his dad died. I was speechless when my doctor began to question me and that was when she smiled again and left the room to get a sonogram machine. She did a quick scan and sure enough a small fetus lay in my uterus.

My doctor printed out a few pictures for me and suggested I discuss this with Peeta but also set an appointment for me to come back and start prenatal visits. I assured her that even if Peeta wasn't okay with the baby that I wouldn't consider an abortion. I'm in my late twenties and have a good job so even if he wasn't there for me I'd be able to do it alone. But why did I think he wouldn't want to be there for me?

After being handed a prescription for prenatal pills, I dressed quickly and headed to my car. When I arrive home I see that Peeta's car is parked out front and I feel my heart drop to my shoes. Why was I so nervous? He loves me after all and I love him. This will be an exciting time in my life; I hope anyway.

"Hello baby," Peeta greets me from the couch when he hears the door open. I wave weakly and hang up my coat in the closet. I feel myself shaking as I place the hanger on the rod and I have to physically shake myself to calm my nerves.

"Are you alright?" He calls out to me and suddenly I feel my stomach lurch. So this was what I thought was food poison.

"My stomach," I manage to him and find myself in the bathroom throwing up the contents of my late lunch. As I sit next to the toilet I think back to all the signs that were jumping out to me that I was pregnant. The fact that I gained a few pounds but had chalked it up to the comfort food Peeta and I ate while mourning his father. My late period I contributed to stress, my morning sickness and aversion to certain food I attributed to food poisoning and changing of the seasons. How could I have been so blind? And not to mention the fact that my hair has grown an inch and my nails have recovered from their usual bitten selves in no time at all.

I gargle with some mouthwash and make my way back to the living room where I see Peeta look up at me skeptically.

"Did you tell the doctor that you think you have food poisoning?" He questions as he pulls me closer to him when I sit down. I shake my head and he leans over to kiss my forehead. "Did you get the birth control pills?" He asks next placing another kiss on my temple. The touch of his lips to my skin do something to me that pool warmth in my panties and instantly harden my nipples. What is going on with me? Can this all be pregnancy hormones?

I try to distract myself by sitting up before I shake my head to answer his question.

"What happened?" I look at his worried blue eyes and I wonder if I should just blurt it out right now on the couch or should I take the pictures out my purse to show him.

"They did some tests and they found something," I begin with my head lowered.

"Baby that sounds serious. Are you alright," he places a hand on my arm and then I look up at him. There's genuine tears in my eyes because I'm deathly afraid of what he'll say to me right now.

"It could be," I continue and he moves closer to me and gathers me into his lap.

"Don't sound so vague," he pleads. "Just tell me what's wrong." I feel sweat form on my forehead and I wipe it before looking down again.

"I'mpregnant," I mumble all together in a low voice and Peeta lifts my chin.

"You're what? I couldn't understand you."

"I'm pregnant," and his eyes widen and his arms fall to the sides of him. I sit there for a few moments just staring at him and the tears that welled up before are now spilling down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," I cry to him and it snaps him out of his daze. He looks over to me and a small smile forms.

"What are you sorry about?" He responds in a low voice.

"It's bad timing and I know you're still grieving your dad, and we should have been more careful. I'm such an idiot," I berate myself and he puts his arms about my waist.

"Stop it, please," he begs looking at me with tears in his own eyes. "I love you. And this," he pats my still flat stomach. "He or she is a miracle."

With that he scoops me up in his arms and walks to the bedroom where he kisses me deeply and lays me on our bed. I try to speak but he doesn't let me. Instead he undresses me and then himself and without a care in the world he lets his mouth roam my body. I give into him and let myself relax as he explores my body as if it's the first time.

"You're having my baby," he whispers as he positions himself at my entrance. He enters slowly and I moan loudly at the sensation of feeling him bare. We don't have to worry about condoms anymore and I have a feeling we both will take advantage of that.

After thoroughly satiated ourselves, Peeta asks all the questions that popped in his head as he let the news settle in.

"How far along are you?"

"14 weeks."

"So that puts it right around," he calculates

"When you're father died." He's quiet as he considers the information and runs his hands through my hair.

"Do you think it's his final gift to me? A child I can raise with the woman I love?" I turn to him and see his eyes are shining and so blue. I love that he believes in these things even though when my own father died I cursed everything that walked on this earth and everything in the sky.

"You're so strong, "I complement him as I run my hand lazily across his chest. "I'm sure this child will be a gift to us and our families."

After a few more moments of sharing the warmth in our bed, he helps me up and to the kitchen for water and a snack. There was more to me just indulging in comfort food; I was eating more and now it seems for a little baby inside of me.

Over cheese buns and cups of cool water we look at our baby and Peeta runs his fingers over each curve of our little one's head and smiles to himself. I kiss his cheek and I witness the tears fall.

"Oh baby, if you keep at it, I think I'm going to start," I warn and he smiles at me.

"I was just thinking that this baby is going to fill that hole just a little bit now." I lean over to kiss his cheek again and he holds me there. "And I hope you fill some of it too," and I rub my nose against his face allowing the tears to fall freely now at his words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Find me on tumblr at abluenite. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	7. Important Story Information!

Hello Everyone!

I'm posting this just to clear up some confusion with this story. This story started off as a one shot but after seeing that there was some interest in the back story, I decided to write it. At first I called the first chapter a prologue but that doesn't make sense since the subsequent chapters take place before the first one, so I decided to rename it the Introduction.

Just so we're on the same page, the Introduction takes place 2 1/2 years after the first chapter. The child in the Introduction is the child that Katniss is currently pregnant with as of the last chapter. I bolded some things in the first chapter so it's clear that it's written in the past.

Thanks for all the interest by everyone and I hope to update soon!


End file.
